07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Ohruri
Ohruri is a minor character in the 07-Ghost series. She is one of Ouka's three ladies-in-waiting. Etymology The Blue-and-White Flycatcher is known in Japan as 'Oh-ruri (Big Blue)'. Appearance Physical appearance Ohruri is tall and slim, and wears her hair in twin buns at the sides of her head that end in large, spiral curls. In a coloured picture on the cover of volume 11, she is shown to have light pink hair and light green eyes. Her height and build are similar to Gyokuran's and Kikune's. Clothing Ohruri is always seen in civilian clothing. Personality Ohruri is the most childlike of the trio, easily getting excited over various things, and is very cheerful and energetic. She is also outspoken and will not hesitate to speak her mind if she disagrees with someone, as shown by her interactions with Gyokuran. She seems to be the most laidback of the trio, as she did not become agitated when Ouka ran away, nor when Ouka revealed she had given away Empress Dalia's earrings, and throughout the series, never loses her temper. Relationships 'Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg' Like Gyokuran and Kikune, despite being obligated to care for Ouka as her servant, Ohruri has been shown to genuinely care for Ouka, and seems to be a mother figure or older sister figure to the princess. Gyokuran and Kikune Ohruri is often seen with Gyokuran and Kikune, and has been shown to get along well with both of them, though she occasionally disapproves of Gyokuran's competitive attitude. She once said that Gyokuran is scary. 'Hakuren Oak ' Ohruri and Hakuren get along well. Like Kikune, Ohruri does not share Gyokuran's apparent dislike of Hakuren, and was once shown marvelling at Hakuren's ability to deal with Ouka's difficult aunt. She seems to think that Gyokuran is too competitive towards Hakuren. Teito Klein ' ' Ohruri seems to think that Teito is cute, and at Ouka's birthday ball, she was mildly curious about him. History Little is known about Ohruri's history. At some point in her life, she began working as one of Ouka's attendants. Abilities and Attributes Ohruri has Zaiphon that enables her to extract poisons Kapitel 64 . Manga synopsis Ohruri plays a relatively minor role in the series. She first appeared when Ouka was at the Krat House with Teito, and searched for her with Gyokuran and Kikune. The three women appeared again, along with Hakuren, when they eventually found Ouka and convoyed her back to the royal palace. Ohruri appeared again a few more times in the royal palace, and along with Gyokuran, Kikune and Hakuren, accompanied Ouka to the Hawkzile race. Ohruri was also present at Ouka's birthday ball, where she observed Ouka's fiance candidates and gently corrected Gyokuran when she (Gyokuran) said that the day to 'critique' Ouka's fiance candidates had arrived. When the ball was abruptly brought to an end, Ohruri presumably evacuated with Kikune and Hakuren, while Gyokuran restrained Ouka, who wanted to search for Teito. Her eventual fate is uncertain. References Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Neutral